


At Your Service

by Juliette_jgu (Kugelblitz)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anything I wtite or draw or do really, I Tried, M/M, Was not meant to be gay, but guess everything I write turns out gay, expect grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugelblitz/pseuds/Juliette_jgu
Summary: When he accepted the job, poor Younghyun never thought that being the Prince's personal guard would be this hard.Or this fun, really.*editing/rewriting





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~★
> 
> Julie here!
> 
> This is a fic idea I've been working on for a while now, and finally decided to post it somewhere, haha
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm worried there will be some out of character moments here and there
> 
> Also, I'm a non native speaker, so expect weird grammar/awkward use of commas here and there 
> 
> ♥That's it for now, hope you enjoy it ♥

His hands rested behind his back, gaze wondering around the hall. Delicate golden lines that twirled and intertwined with themselves were painted on the tall, sea blue walls to his sides. From the ceiling hang three gorgeous lamps, each of them with hundreds of small diamonds that created beautiful patterns. Various ivory statues of people and animals rested on top of wooden pedestals, each of them lined across the walls. On the far end of the room, right in the middle there was a huge wooden door, similar to the one behind him, but this one was slightly bigger and with carvings of the same pattern as those on the walls.

His own breathing was the only source of sound in the hall, for he was the only person in the room. He dared not move, it wouldn't be right to start walking around. If someone entered and saw him standing next to the statues or looking up close at the patterns of the wall, it would not only be embarrassing, but show a lack of professionalism. He had been to the Castle several times before, but was never summoned for a specific task. Most of the time, his presence there meant guarding the doors to the hall or the dining room on a special occasion, always partnered up with someone. 

But this time, he was here for a specific reason. A privilege, some would call it. And of course, after being the only candidate selected from the King's Guard, he couldn't turn down the offer, even if he wanted to. It's not every day that the King himself picked you for a certain role.

After what seemed an eternity, the doors opened. He immediately straightened up his posture, and was about to bow down when he saw that a maid was approaching him. A lone, petite maid, with a clipboard in hand. She stopped about two meters away from him, bowed slightly, and gestured to follow her. Turning around, she walked towards the door and out through the hallway, him following behind. 

They walked for a while, turning left, then right, and up a staircase. As they continued to walk across the hallways, he tried to remember the way back. He'd have to memorise the different passages, both the main ones and the hidden ones. He needed to know how to quickly move around the Castle in case of an emergency, or to go wherever he was called to, not arriving a second late. After all, if he couldn't do that, he'd be dismissed, replaced, and depending on the circumstances, fired. 

They finally arrived at their destination, a bold wooden door before them. The maid knocked three times, and waited.  
She knocked again, louder this time. Once again, no answer. They stood there in awkward silence for a while, until the petite woman grew impatient. With a scowl, she opened the door and cleared her throat, moving to the side. 

"Your Highness!" she called, masking her irritation with a sweet yet loud tone. 

At the sound of her voice, the young man sitting in the fancy forest green arm chair next to the window, perked up his head. Eyes wide, he took out his earbuds out of his ears, and stood up, brushing his hands across his suit jacket, trying his best to straighten any wrinkles in the fabric. Then, he walked up to them, and smiled at the visitors. 

"Your Highness," began the maid, some irritation noticeable in her voice "I present you Mr. Kang Younghyun, of the Royal Guard. From now on, according to the King's orders, he will be here to escort and protect your person." 

The Prince looked shocked, eyeing the man standing at the doorway, dressing in full uniform. Navy blue jacket neatly hugging his body, black pants slightly baggy above his knees, the rest of the fabric tucked inside shiny knee-length black boots. On top of his abundant black hair, rested a round hat the same shade as the jacket, with the country's emblem right in the middle. As for his face, his features were sharp, yet gentle. Fair skin, pink lips forming a soft smile, and sharp, dark brown eyes looking at him with respect. His brow was relaxed, and his mouth slightly parted.

Taking the maid's words as his cue to speak up, the young man bowed, looking at the Prince, taking his hat off with his right hand and placing against his chest, the other arm bent behind his back. 

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. From now on, I-"

"I'm pretty sure I made clear I didn't need nor want some guard following my every step." his voice is soft, yet filled with annoyance "Mr. Kang, I have nothing against you doing your job and following the King's orders, but I'm afraid you are dismissed. I'd suggest you go back to your spot, or continue with your usual tasks. That is all."

The young Prince walked past them, and down the hallway, leaving behind a fuming maid and a shocked man standing at the door of his personal Study. 

Younghyun blinked twice, mouth hanging open, trying to process what just happened. 

He had been dismissed by the Prince. The Prince had stated that he didn't want nor needed him, making it look like there had been a misunderstanding. But how? He'd been told of the news two weeks ago, and summoned there this morning. 

Was there a chance he got it wrong? But the maid had come to look for him, and took him to the Prince. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the spot where the Prince was sitting just now, and then at the end of the hallway, where he had disappeared. 

The maid let out a tired sigh, and turned, giving him an apologetic look. Caramel eyes scanned him up and down, while mumbling to herself. Hands flew to her waist, the woman suddenly beaming and smiling at him. 

"Follow me this way, Mr. Kang. I'll take you to your room"

Younghyun stared, not moving an inch. His room? Didn't the Prince just tell him to leave and go about his usual tasks? Still, there he stood, yet to excuse himself and take his leave. Whether he wanted to or not, he knew better than disobeying the King, so without questioning the maid, he followed her through the hallways.

"I'm sorry for the Prince's awful manners. But to be honest, I can't really blame him" she commented as they walked "Actually, scratch that. His manners were terrible. But it's no surprise he threw a tantrum, after all he's got people following him everywhere, making sure no one tries something against him." 

They turned right, and walked down a staircase, entering through a tall, dark brown door. To each side stood two guards who at the sight of him, they nodded and saluted, Younghyun giving them a slight nod, the interaction causing the maid to raise a brow. The West Wing was where the royal family and their closest, personal servants slept. To the left, the female's rooms, to the right, the male's. The King's and Princes' rooms on the far end. 

They stopped before reaching the end of the hall, the maid opening the door to their right. it was a fairly humble room—though undeniably royal, with a wide, cozy looking bed to the right. The walls were of a creamy white, and the bed covers, burgundy. A small window let you see a bit of the Western Garden, abundant in greenery. To the left, a single white door. The bathroom, Younghyun assumed. There wasn't any other furniture, but a night table to both sides of the bed, and a wooden chair by the window, a glass table next to it.

The maid cleared her throat, and smiled with a hand extended at him. 

"We'll be seeing each other daily from now on, might as well introduce myself. My name is Park Jimin, a pleasure to meet you" 

Younghyun shook her hand, returned her greetings, and was left to his own thoughts. 

Just what on Earth did he get himself into?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Julie here!  
> Hope that you're enjoying my little fic, haha~♥
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so feel free to comment! 
> 
> Here it is, today's chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!

"I refuse!" he plopped himself onto the couch.

His brother looked up from his documents, raising an eyebrow, hummed in response and went back to his papers. The other groaned at the lack of a proper answer.

"Why me?" he continued "I'm fine by myself, I've been fine on my own since the beginning! It should be you who they should be assigning a guard to"

He put down the documents, and sighed at his brother's whining.

"Yes, you may have a point there. But let's not forget that it was you who got hospitalized for almost an entire month over food poisoning." he stood up and grabbed a pen "and it was also you who managed to sneak out of the room and leave the hospital" He added, signing the papers and placing them at the top of the pile in front of him.

"Yeah, but it is you who will inherit the throne in the next couple of years, not me" Jaehyung retorted, crossing his arms.

The other simply shrugged. They had this conversation multiple times already, not getting anywhere. The elder whined, the younger listened. But this time around, something had changed in the circumstances they were discussing. This time around, his brother's guard was already here, probably resting in a room not so far away from theirs.

"You can't really run away, Jae. He's here to protect you, and from what I've heard, he's a really good man. Besides, we can't change the whole kitchen staff again." he stood up, stretching, and walked up to his brother.

Jae looked up at him with a slight frown, knowing his brother was right. They couldn't afford having him being the victim of another poisoning. If you asked him, though, the whole "changing the whole kitchen staff" was a little bit too much, but it wasn't like the Prince wanted someone to kill him off at home. He just had to go along with it, as well as with the "personal guard" thing. Sighing, he reluctantly gave up.

"Sungjin, sometimes you're worse than Mother", the younger just laughed and ruffled Jae's hair before walking out of his room.

Yes, his brother was right. The one who needed a guard here was himself, for it was him, not Jae who was going to inherit the right to rule these lands. Normally, it was the oldest of the King's sons who had that responsibility, yet in their case, Jaehyung's mother had married into the family when her kid was barely a year old. A year later, he was born into the Royal Family pretty much out of necessity. Ruling the country was a duty that belonged only to the King's legitimate child, and no one else.

 

  
Younghyun listened carefully to the instructions given to him. He was handed a time table, and also a list of places were he could or couldn't go. He was allowed to walk around the Castle, but couldn't get too far away from wherever the Prince was. He needed to be besides him whenever the Prince was out in the gardens, or at least stay near while keeping an eye on him. If he decided to walk around the city, they would be followed by several other men of the Castle, but even though, he'd have to keep his guard up and be extremely careful not to loose sight of him. He wasn't allowed to enter the Prince's room without permission, and wasn't allowed to roam at night through the hallways.

Apparently he also had to adjust his day to that of the Prince, memorise all of his favorite places, and pay attention to any symptoms of illness too.

In other words, he had become the Prince's caretaker.

Right now, he should have been on his way to the Prince's room, but there was so much to take in and remember he felt quite overwhelmed. He'd never been so stressed since he was done studying a couple months ago, and he hadn't even began to look after the Prince. A headache was incoming, he could feel it. Grunting, he stood up and decided to start doing his job properly.

The last room across the hallway to the right, according to what he remembered. The door was partially open, and the strumming of a guitar could be heard. It was soft, delicate and slow. As he approached the room, words that spoke of sorry, aching feelings towards a special someone reached his ears. Stopping in his tracks, he listened. The voice started deep, soothing and full of regret, growing higher and brighter as it sang about beautiful smiles and wanting to protect them, beaming with a beautiful kind of sadness as heartfelt pleads to suffer in place of another were followed by the statement of this being something amazing caused by loving deeply.

Just like that, the guitar stopped playing, and Younghyun was brought back to reality, shaking off the chills running down his spine. He took about a minute to regain his composure, hoping he didn't look surprised or stunned as he made his way towards the Prince's room. Knocking the door while trying not to push it open, he waited.   
Some shuffling was followed by a 'come in', and he entered the room without forgetting to excuse himself as he did so, bowing afterwards. He took a quick look around, seeing an acoustic guitar lying on the bed, a glass table in the center, and the Prince sitting on a chair next to it. The windows to the balcony were open, the bright afternoon sun shining in and illuminating the whole place.

Jaehyung stood up, and greeted him. With a gesture of his hand, he invited his guard to the balcony. From where they stood, almost the entirety of the Western Garden was visible, quite a stunning view to look at from the second floor. In silence they stood for a while, breathing in the fresh air of spring and bathing in the sunlight.

The Prince was the first to speak up.

"I'm ashamed of my manners earlier today." he spoke "I shouldn't have cut you off. After all, you're following the King's orders."

His apology seemed honest enough, the guard thought, and even if it wasn't, Younghyun's position didn't allow him to say otherwise. He wasn't close enough with the Prince to even dare to say anything against him, either. Smiling in absence of proper words, he looked at him, eyes softening.

"I've heard you were handpicked for the job," the other nodded "then, the King must really trust you."

A tense silence grew between them. Or at least, it seemed tense for the guard. His eyes had drifted from the Prince to the garden below. Tall trees of various sizes and shapes marked the borders, and the different roads had several bushes from beginning to end, each of them with small, colorful flowers. Birds chirping flew past them as a soft breeze brushed their faces. Jaehyung was growing tired of the silence himself, so he was, once again, the first one to break it.

"Younghyun," he said, gaining the attention of the other, who at the sound of his name immediately straightened his posture and looked at him "you're allowed to talk, you know? ...or are you usually this quiet? Besides, if you're going to be around me at all times, you should stop acting so respectfully. There's no real need for it."

The young man opened his eyes in surprise, not knowing how to answer to the Prince's request. Act informally? Well, that meant he wanted to get comfortable around him. It made sense, yet he wasn't sure if he should do that. He supposed that acting informally when they were alone was better than doing it everywhere, depending on what the Prince meant it could cost him the respectful and reliable image he'd earned himself during the past couple of years.   
At the sight of the Prince's raised eyebrow, he found himself agreeing, nonetheless.

"Yes, your Highness" he went for a simple, yet safe answer. Not a word more, not a word less.

To his surprise, the other rolled his eyes and extended a hand.

"Jaehyung" he said, eyes looking straight at the other's "Park Jaehyung"

Doubting for a second, he shook the Prince's hand and simply replied:

"Kang Younghyun"

Both of them smiled, knowing that this was just the beginning of many days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!  
> Since I have a couple chapters pre-written and ready to be published, guess what? 
> 
> New chapter every Sunday!  
> (For the next five weeks or so)


	3. 3

That morning was just as hectic as the previous ones. It was already his third day in the Castle, and it was taking him surprisingly a lot less time to get used to it than what he initially thought. Yes, granted, the Prince had quite a packed everyday agenda, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. 

Apparently it had become somewhat of a morning routine by now. The Prince would wake up some time around 8:00 am, put on a hoodie and sit outside, scrolling on his phone while enjoying the fresh spring breeze. Less than half an hour later a maid would come, pushing a tray of delicacies and a cup of coffee. She would inform the Prince of any activities for that day, leaving him to have breakfast. About 20 minutes later, she would come back followed by other three, two of them carrying different outfits for the Prince to choose from, and the other maid would prepare the bath. In case he wasn't content with their choice, they would go through his wardrobe until finding something he liked. Once that was settled, one of them would announce that the bath was ready.

Today, just like every other day, Younghyun woke up at 6:30, had a quick breakfast and prepared himself for the day. He was handed today's schedule, which he folded and put it in one of his jacket's pockets. Once fully dressed, he checked the time, 7:44. It was already time for him to walk to the Prince's room and stand by his door. On his way there, he saw, just like every morning, maids and butlers carrying trays to the two other rooms, some carrying clothes too. It was always an interesting sight. Since early in the day, the Castle was swarming with people doing their best for not to be a second late and mess up the Royalty's schedule. 

The maid that seemed to be in charge of the Prince every morning came walking towards the room with today's breakfast, stopping a second to greet him before knocking the door and entering. Jaehyung was there, like every other morning, enjoying the early breeze. Today he and his brother had a meeting with an economist after lunch, and later that day, he'd be visited by Mr. Kim, who was the owner of an important music shop in town. He was free for the morning, which meant he'd probably spend some time in the Gardens. 

After excusing herself, the maid left. Younghyun, just like the days before, was tempted to walk in and try some small talk. Despite the "let's drop the formalities" chat they had the first day, they barely had time to talk comfortably. He'd be standing by his side with lot's of people watching, or waiting outside rooms as reunions and meetings took place. It didn't seem correct for a guard to be a chatter box, there was some sort of unspoken protocol that kept him from talking to others around the Castle. 

In came the maids carrying the outfits, the maid in charge of them closely walking behind. Jimin, according to what Younghyun remembered, this morning looked a little too overwhelmed, mumbling to herself today's schedule over and over again. The young man couldn't help but feel a bit empathetic towards her. Jimin's job was probably a lot more tiring than his, not only taking care of the Prince—whose antics took some time to get used to, if he had to be honest—but to prepare other things around the Castle too. She woke up so much earlier than most, and worked hard to do everything possible to get things done in time, always with a smile on her face. 

By the time Jaehyung came out of the bathroom, his room was cleaned up, not a crum visible on the floor, and the bed was no longer a mess. Soon enough, he had his hair dried and styled, and the air smelled of perfume. Younghyun peeked in, and saw him checking himself out in the mirror, then thanking the maids for their hard work. A quick glance at the door, and the Prince spotted him. Slightly going into panic, he cleared his throat and attempted to quickly go back to his firm stance by the door, but before even having the chance to move, Jaehyung spoke up.

"Good morning, Mr. Kang!" a sing-song tone to his voice. 

The other maids were so focused on doing their jobs that they didn't see him standing by the door when they entered, so upon hearing his name, they bowed and greeted him in unison, a beaming smile on their faces. Jimin once again arched an eyebrow, a smug smile on her lips, and hoped to get a chance to talk with the guard later. 

"Good morning, your Highness" he bowed, then looked at the maids and smiled back at them "Good morning to you, too"

Jaehyung dismissed the maids, giving each of them a smile. He turned towards the guard, and gave him a another smile, this one a tad brighter. 

"Younghyun, would you like to accompany me to the Garden?" 

"It'd be my pleasure", he answered returning his smile. 

 

The Prince never forced him to do or go anywhere he didn't want to. Always asking for his opinion, taking into consideration how was he feeling. It was unexpected at first, surprised by how the other would always call him by his name so suddenly, and suggest doing something. Sometimes, he'd be standing outside his Study, and Jaehyung would ask if he'd like to come in and sit by his side, or allow him to look for a book he'd like to read. Of course he'd politely deny, it wasn't his job to spend quality time with the Prince, but rather making sure he was safe. Younghyun couldn't afford to be distracted in case something happened. He'd receive a huff in response, and a sigh sometimes, to which he replied with a soft chuckle. 

Today, however, he found himself sitting with the Prince in a gazebo in lack of any space where he could stand. He would have stood right next to it, but Jaehyung insisted on not letting him stand in the heat. The sun was shining too bright, and after walking around for a while, they decided it'd be better to rest a little, away from the burning sunlight. 

A refreshing breeze would blow from time to time, being greatly welcomed by the pair. Despite the weather not letting them enjoy a long walk around the Garden, it was a nice way to spend the morning. Younghyun wondered when was the last time he spent such a relaxing morning, always being busy with his own studies for such a long time it felt like forever, or being ordered around by his superiors. Other times, he'd go under training with the other members of the Royal Guard, practicing the same routine he now knew like the palm of his hand, which in case of an emergency he'd have to perform. 

But now, he was so relaxed he even started humming unconsciously. Before he knew it, he was mumbling lyrics. His fingers moved along with the rhythm while resting on his lap. Suddenly, he came to a stop when he realised what he was doing, feeling the Prince stare at him from his left. Clearing his throat, he looked at the Prince. His eyes were wide with surprise, yet a pleased smile danced on his lips. 

"Didn't know you could sing" he commented, followed by an amused laugh.

Wait, sing? Was he singing? He recalled to be humming, but singing? Was he really so distracted that he began singing? Oh, that was really bad. What could have happened if he kept doing it and someone attempted something against the Prince? He needed to be more careful, not allow himself to lower his guard like that. So many things could have gone wrong in less than a second, and he'd be-

"I liked it. You have a really good voice, it's very soothing. Guess you might have a good range, too"

The Prince was complementing him.   
Good lord, the Prince complemented his singing. This was way too much to take in for Younghyun, who was supposed to be working but instead got carried away. 

"You're not saying anything? That's very rude of you, you know? You're supposed to say something after someone compliments you" Jaehyung spoke, a fake insulted tone to his voice.

Snapping out of it, the young man looked at the other with wide eyes, not quite catching the teasing way the Prince spoke to him. Panicking, he stuttered.

"Oh, no! I'm-uh, I-" he breathed in deep, exhaling slowly "Thank you."

The Prince chuckled at his guard's reaction, teasing him was fun, he should do it more often. Checking the time on his phone, he noticed it was almost noon by now, and the meeting was scheduled at 2 o'clock. Standing up, he turned to the guard. 

"Hahah, I was messing with you, Younghyun. It's getting late, let's go back"

The guard stood up, and followed the Prince back to the Castle. So he was messing with him, huh? Well, then. He'd have to take revenge later. 

 

If there was something he liked about living in the Castle, it had to be food. The cook prepared varios dishes, all of them varying in tastes, all of them wonderful. Every day he sat down at the servant's dining room, and ate to his heart's content. He didn't speak much with the rest of the staff, but memorized a couple faces and names. One of the butlers was close to Jimin, and she clearly intended to get close to Younghyun, so eventually this butler ended up sitting next to him too. Woo Kevin, that was his name. Quite a funny guy, always polite, and his cheerful laugh put everyone in a good mood. Jimin and him were quite the duo, their dynamic was fun to watch. 

Once lunch was over, Younghyun excused himself and left to watch over the Prince. Before he could walk through the door, though, Jimin stopped him, saying she wanted to talk. The guard was bit reluctant about it, but the maid insisted. Taking a quick glance at his watch, he agreed to speak for as much as ten minutes, he didn't want to be late. 

"So, it looks like you're pretty popular around here." she began "Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that, it's not like you haven't noticed the heart-eyed looks you receive from the maids every morning."

Was she really interrupting him to talk about the impression he caused in the Castle? It wasn't like he didn't care about it nor wanted to continue this talk, but more like this wasn't the best moment to have someone boost his ego. Not while he was in duty. At night would be better, right after dinner, when he was done with everything for the day. Some confidence boost and vane talk wasn't bad once in a while, specially before sleep. 

"Hmm, doesn't seem like I'm peaking your interest, right?" she sighed, her expression suddenly turning serious. She lowered her voice, not quite a whisper but low enough. "Very well, we don't want you being late. Alright, so what I wanted to talk about was how since you're here, the tension in the air almost dissappeared."

Now, this was actually interesting.

"What do you mean by 'disappeared'?" he questioned, genuinely intrigued. 

"Ever since Prince Jaehyung got ill a while ago, there's been some tension specially between the staff. Everyone was on their edge even before the incident, since we all were sure someone was not accepting of the Prince's presence. He's the half brother to Prince Sungjin, you know? This caused many elitists to speak their minds, letting the public know their opinions against him taking the throne as the illegitimate child. He isn't, though, and I personally don't understand why the King hasn't informed the public already." shaking her head, Jimin folded her arms on her chest. 

Younghyun nodded, not liking where this was going. Chills running down his back, the need to go look for the Prince and make sure he was alright kept tugging at his feet, aching to excuse himself at that very moment.

"Since you're here, it looks like everything returned to normal. No eerie feeling in the air, everyone laughing and breathing of relief. Yet, it is weirdly calm." she breathed in, trying to shake off the nervousness she was feeling, scared of the possibility of someone watching "I'm in no position to tell you how to do your job, Mr. Kang, but please. Please, take care of the Prince." 

"I will." 

Giving her a reassuring smile, he left sprinting towards the Conference Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...  
> No matter how many times I reread this, it feels like something is off
> 
> Reread it enough times already *sigh*
> 
> Hope you liked it 😅
> 
> 💕💕💕


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry for not updating last week
> 
> Something came over me and felt like rewriting some paragraphs and correct as many grammar mistakes as I could find
> 
> ...  
> But everything changed when the exams week attacked
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy today's update :D

To say that Jaehyung was tired was an understatement. It wasn't until long past 5pm that he walked out of the Conference Room, feeling drowsy and needing a good sleep. His rest would have to be suspended until night time, though, knowing very well that Mr. Kim would come to see him. His brother, on the other hand, was free for the day, leaving him to take a well deserved nap.

Yawning, the Prince walked back to his room. All that he wished for was to lay on bed the rest of the day, yet he reluctantly walked to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. Mr. Kim would be here anytime, and he needed to look decent. Sighing, he tidied his hair and straightened his suit. He was in no condition for a long talk, but had to go through it. After all, Kim was a long time friend of the family, and it'd be rude of him to reschedule his visit for tomorrow. 

Knowing better, he walked out of the room, meeting his guard's worried gaze. He hoped flashing a smile to the other would be enough to show he was alright, not aware of how tired it looked. This didn't help to make the guard's worry die down, though, and only increased it, if anything.  
Still, without saying a word, he followed the Prince. 

 

They walked East and made their way outside, Younghyun visiting the Eastern Garden for the first time. As well as in the Western, there were several trees in full bloom, delicate white flowers falling to the ground every now and then, dancing in the wind. Small purple flowers covered the grass, and bushes of different types of roses welcomed them as they approached a clearing. Several trees surrounded a set of elegant black chairs made out of thin metal, sheltering them from the sun. The table in between them was made out of the same material, with intricate black designs imprinted on the glass on top. 

After taking a seat, Jaehyung signaled Younghyun to stand by the entrance. He did as he was told, and stood below one of the trees. A while later, a man dressed in a suit came walking their way. He was followed by a young man, dressed in a suit as well. Under the bright sun, his blonde hair shined and fair skin glowed, looking almost ethereal. His eyes looked at the guard with wonder, curiosity making them glimmer. A bright smile, a polite bow, and he left Younghyun wondering who him and the older man could be. 

"Your Highness, it's been a while!" greeted the man, bowing deeply, the young man copying him. 

"Mr. Kim, it's been a while, indeed!" Jaehyung greeted back, inviting them to take a seat "Ah, hope you don't mind Mr. Kang watching over us?"

The man turned to eye the guard, raising an eyebrow as if just realizing he was standing there. 

"No, I don't mind, of course. How have you been these days? I understand you're just recovering from a food poisoning incident, right?"

Ah, yes. Everyone brought that up recently, although it had already been a little over two weeks since he was back at home. Not letting his distress show in his features, he smiled and waved off the issue. 

"Ah, I've been doing well these days. The weather is nice, and I haven't had any other health problems." he paused, eyeing the blonde young man's worried expression. "What brings you here in this occasion, Mr. Kim?"

Good, one issue sorted. Now, onto Mr. Kim's real reason for his visit. Jaehyung knew very well that whenever he visited, it was never to talk about his health problems or if his life was doing fine or not. 

"Oh, you see, my son here is going to be performing next week's Monday during the evening," he patted his sons shoulder, the other stiffling under the contact "and I was wondering if you had time to come watch him. I already asked Prince Sungjin, who declined my offer due to a packed agenda, so I was hoping for you to be able to attend." 

Oh, right. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but it was quite a request. He wasn't supposed to go out in public, to begin with, but guessed that if asked for permission to take his guard with him he could go. After all, how could he miss this chance to interact with Kim's son? It had been long since they last saw each other, let alone chat. He'd invite him over during the week, though. Maybe he should ask to dust off and tune the grand piano they owned, and he could play for him. 

"I'd love to attend to his concert," he answered, fondly looking at the young man "but before agreeing to go, I'm afraid I'll have to consult it." 

Their chat didn't last too long, commenting about the weather, the news, and the occasional compliment on the Castle's Gardens. Once they were done, he told Mr. Kim that he'd like to invite his son over some time during the week, to which he agreed. The young man smiled cheerfully, thanking him for agreeing to come to his performance.  
A few minutes later, they were escorted by a maid, and the Prince went upstairs to his room afterwards. 

 

It was around 8pm, and Jaehyung was lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He couldn't recall the last time he felt so tired, his back killing him. After he was done for today, he entered his room and threw himself on the bed, letting out a long sigh of relief. Now, he only needed to wait for dinner. That meant at least another half an hour of doing absolutely nothing: pure bliss. Looking away from his phone's screen, he caught sight of the contour of the guard's figure outside his door. 

"Younghyun" he called, voice sounding weak. This alerted the guard, who immediately turned to look at him with concern written all over his face. "Oh, dang. Seems like today's meeting really took a toll on me." 

The young man furrowed his eyebrows. He'd rather tell the Prince to take a nap until dinner, but listened to what he had to say. Jaehyung just smiled, not wanting to worry him. 

"Younghyun," he began again, sitting up against the pillows "sing for me."

The guard looked stunned. The Prince's request caught him off guard, his mouth opening and closing but without emitting a sound. At the Prince gesturing for him to sit on a chair by the window, he did as he was told, and awaited for a song request. 

"Anything is fine, but... please. Sing something for me" The Prince smiled softly.

And Younghyun did as he was told.


End file.
